


Waterfall

by CaptainLuxCanis



Series: Beneath a Chandelier of Stars & Atmosphere [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLuxCanis/pseuds/CaptainLuxCanis
Summary: Theron tries to get some alone time on Rishi but Corona interrupts, revealing a little of her past to him.





	Waterfall

Theron made his way to the secluded waterfall that he’d chosen as his personal meditation spot since first coming to Rishi.

He wasn’t entirely sure why this was the spot he’d picked, maybe something to do with the Force. That’s what Master Zho would have said. Either way, it just felt right.

He settled himself down on the small island in the middle of the lake the water fell into and let his mind empty.

He’d really tried. For the past few days, he’d tried. But try as he might, the familiar emptiness would not come.

The decently sized safe house had been nice with just him, Lana and Jakkaro – especially with Jakkaro mostly on his ship. But now they had revealed themselves to their allies the place was filling up.

There were Jedi, Sith, smugglers, a pirate and a few members of Havoc Squad thrown in for good measure. And it wasn’t the number of people now sharing the safe house. It wasn’t the factions clashing – because quite honestly it hadn’t been too bad. It was – much to his indignation – an increasing need to be around that damned apprentice.

Officially titled Lord Imperius, he’d learned very quickly not to call her that. She was Corona or Cora to those she was close with, and he was intrigued before he’d even met her.

He sighed deeply. He’d have to chalk this up to another bad day and skip the meditation.

“Have you tried closing your eyes?” Theron started and stood too fast, blood rushing to his head, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard a soft laugh above him. “Sorry, Shan.”

“Corona,” she was perched in a tree.

“Hey,” she jumped and landed gracefully next to him. “I thought it was your job to notice things.”

“No offence, but I came here to be alone and meditate.”

“No offence but you’re not doing a very good job at it,” she sat in the meditation position and tapped at the ground.

“Really?”

“C’mon, Shan, let’s bond.” **Oh great.** “You see, whenever I tried to meditate here, the water made me feel sick, so I’d close my eyes and focus on the sound. Nature is raw power. There’s nothing truer than that. It’s comforting to know long after we’re gone nature will prevail. So I’d sit here and focus on nature and eventually… the calm would come,” he still hadn’t sat, he just stared at the top of her head.

“You expect me to believe you’ve meditated here before?” she patted the ground again. This time he joined her. “Of all the places and planets?”

“I thought it was your job to know if someone is lying or not.”

“And are you?” she peeked one eye open at him and smiled before shutting it again.

“This spot, right here, this was my very first meditation spot. My sister and I would sit for hours trying to be the first to see a vision. Even if it was just what was for dinner.”

“You have a sister?” he didn’t know why he was surprised, many had siblings. But Corona had always said the crew of the Fury was her family.

“Luna,” her eyes were open now, looking at the rock they sat on. “Luna’lux.”

“Both lux?”

“Twins,” she smiled. “Sun light and moon light,” a small laugh escaped her. “We were our parents’ guiding light in the darkness, they always said. Both lux. To remind us we always had each other,” she ran her fingers over the stone. “We didn’t always get on, we were different no doubt. But we loved each other,” her hands were flat against the rock and moss that grew there. “So am I lying?” he was taken aback, he’d forgotten his accusation.

“No. I don’t believe so,” she smiled again and his heart skipped. He did so like it when she smiled.

She began peeling the moss from the rock.

“What are you-?”

“Help me,” so he did. They picked it away from the stone. There on the now bare rock, he saw markings. Writing, he noticed, a circle and…

“Handprints?” Corona nodded and placed her own hands over the pair that looked like it had been burned into the ground. The pair in front of Theron looked like it had been carved.

“Mine and hers. Even then lightning was my favourite thing to play with. So I…” purple sparks flew from her hands against the stone. When removed they revealed a much larger print over the old one. “She always hated storms here and the lightning they brought. So she used her own strength in the Force to… well, I’m not sure how. But both are here. We can’t have been too bad at it, hey?”

“You were… very young here?”

“Yes. Eight when I left Rishi. I thought forever,” her fingers traced the lettering that had been left behind.

“Lux,” he read. “And this?” he pointed to the circle.

“A sun and moon as one,” she explained. “See the curved line going through? The half-moon. We were meant to-” she stopped.

“You don’t have to, Corona. We can stop,” he looked in her eyes and saw tears there.

Usually uncomfortable around such emotion, he wanted nothing more than to comfort her. A tear fell and tracked down her cheek.

“It’s okay,” he gently wiped the tear with his thumb. “You were brave to come here.”

“Brave,” she scoffed.

“Brave,” he held her cheek in his hand. Her eyes met his and he felt heat on her skin before she cleared her throat and stood.

“I’ll leave you to your meditation. Keep your eyes closed,” and she walked away before he could respond.

He remained there with his hands over her print in the rock, he’d never be able to concentrate now.


End file.
